Power control is the practice of limiting arid regulating power where, in one instance, power stays below a predetermined power limit. As power is a function of current and voltage, power control can include current control. The typical purpose of current control is to protect the circuit generating or transmitting the current (e.g., the power supply) from harmful effects due to, for example, a short circuit. When using a power source to charge an ideal charge storage device, e.g., an ideal capacitor, the current approaches infinity. FIG. 1 illustrates such ideal charge current with reference to a desired current limit. Even in a real capacitor, the current surge needed to charge the capacitor may be larger than the power supply can produce. Unless the real capacitor is current limited, current surge may blow a fuse. If a battery is used as the power source, the battery may see almost a short circuit because of the initial surge in charge current to the load. Furthermore, the temperature tends to rise quickly once the charge current starts to flow.
Therefore, there is a need for improved design of power control devices. One desired aspect of such design might be to substantially increase the capability of controlling the temperature as the charge current starts to flow, including limiting the charge power in order to reduce and regulate the temperature in a controlled manner.